


In our Haven

by SpankedbySpike



Series: In Our Haven [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Erotic Games, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Letters, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Post-Troubles (Haven), Spanking, Troubles (Haven)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Towards the resolution of the Troubles problem in Haven, the 3 protagonists decide that life is too short to not live it fully and get together. None of them is really awesome at connecting on a personal level to others and therefore they create a family unit unique in itself.This story finds Nathan, Audrey and Duke living together and trying to experience things that usually were impossible while dealing with the issues of the day. Today, they want Nathan to explore the sharpness of pleasure and pain simultaneously and inform him of the upcoming sensual spanking he is in for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You have to know for this story that Audrey's touch allows Nathan to feel her, to feel through his fingers, to feel his own body and responses to external stimulus, it can be overwhelming but it also is something he yearned for most of his life. With Duke that he has known since Kindergarden, their emotional bond is incredible but Nathan has to use more of his other senses to fully give of himself and connect with the man except when Audrey is around and kicks in his ability to process touch, all touches.  
> Created for the letter challenge of the community Spanking World on LJ.

 

 

In our Haven, by SbS

  
It’s rain; Rain that is pattering on the roof above his head, falling in rivulets along the windows, broken randomly by a far away rumble of thunder.  
He wasn’t cold, somehow bundled in Audrey’s bed over the Grey Gull bar. Nathan should have felt Duke’s body laid behind him, spread wide like a starfish all over the place, as he knew Audrey had to be at the station in the wee hours of the morning and would have left early. He burrowed further under the covers, closing his eyes again and letting the rhythmic beat of the rain lull him back to sleep. Except, he felt lonely. He still didn’t want to re-open his eyes though, so he pulled his lovers pillows and grabbed one that he shoved between his legs and the other under his nose, eager to use his better senses and feel surrounded and loved.

Being either Troubled or afflicted with a form of sensory neuropathy meant there was no reason to self-indulge and deal with a morning wood; he really needed those two around to feel his world be complete again. He squinted towards the bedside table ready for a small drink of water from the glasses they always had around and noticed the folded piece of paper with his name on it. It was hard work to decide to grab it and must have taken him 2 seconds max… Duke large loopy hand writing graced the paper and flopping on his back Nathan took to read it.

 

 

> **Hey sleepy head,**
> 
>  
> 
> **I am downstairs dealing with new orders, come down and help when you are ready! There’s a coffee mug with your name on it, and also pancakes even though I told you waffles will always be better.**

 

_Ha, waffles! Never… Nothing beats pancakes, forget fruity thingies and just cover the stack in gorgeous, dripping, tasty Maple syrup already!_

  

> **I know we exhausted you last night; our Audrey is quite the minx in bed, no? I knew it and I am quite delighted you finally decided to be a real boy and reach out to make your dream a reality.**

 

That brought a wistful smile to his face. Getting together had been hard work, an against all odds kind of work from all of them. Too often Nathan had bet against it, while Duke had put all his chips and considerable street smarts towards the building of this unique family unit centered around an Audrey fighting a fate bigger than they all realized. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on the past though...

  

> **Anyway, I had the pleasure of getting our Love ready for work this morning and we got to talk… You know we aim to please, so, of course, we talked about you and trying to think of new ways to enhance your experience of our intimate times. I’m not saying you are a difficult nut to crack (pun intended, dear) but the goofy smile you have when you’re feeling your orgasm coming is a thing of beauty! I’ve been around and admired you for years and always it’s your rare smile that cuts me to the knees. I digress…**
> 
> **We both agreed, and don’t get on your high horses, it is not a matter of not letting you decide for yourself but let’s be honest, you can’t miss something you’ve never experienced, so we get to do that for you man.**

 

 _What the heck? What did these two knuckleheads came up with?_ Nathan was fully awake now, seating against the headboard and ready for the shoe to drop.

 

> **Tonight your world is going to be blown away, in a good way we promise! Audrey mentioned that we’ve smothered you in good touches. It’s true that after everything that happened in Haven, all the losses and the changes, and how it transformed us, there was a need to be loved and love back.**
> 
>   
>  **But we want to expand your range of touches, and yeah it’s going to get kinky here. I creamed my short just going through the planning of it and our girl didn’t even have to help. She just sat pretty across from me, looking down, all shy and letting all this filth falling from her beautiful lips…**  

 

 _Oh boy, what can it possibly be?_ He knew the look that Duke was describing, he had fallen for it years ago and even managed to day dream about it at the oddest moments, can’t even count the number of times he didn’t start driving once a light came to green simply because he was under her spell, Parker being with him or not.

 

> **Picture this: clothes are dropped all over the floor because wherever you’ve been trying to run, one of us cornered you and while kissing the living daylight from you, Nate, we manage to divest as we go. Finally we reach the bed and turn our attention towards the siren gracing it, her perky nipples like a beacon calling us to her, her lounging on my side of the crib and already spelling us. You know and I know you won’t resist that call and cover her with your body, primed for some loving.**
> 
> **As you touch her, lick her, kiss her and your synapses start firing up, your sense of touch back, your perception of everything surrounding you magnified, I will start peppering your thighs and buttocks with sharp slaps. Counterbalancing every soft caress she will bestow upon you, with a pointed spank from me, together we will be heating your skin not only from the inside as you get hard but from the outside as I mold the direction of your worship.**

 

 _“Will Duke ever shut up! What is wrong with these two? Who would write something like this when he is alone and absolutely cannot do anything about it?_ He pounced on his phone and pressed Duke speed-dial as he lowered his gaze again to finish reading.

 

> **I may guide you down and hold your head in her wiry curls as you breathe in her scent and remember how good it is to be alive, or maybe have her take you in her mouth and let her hands firmly do some talking along mines on your backside. You feel it, Nate?**

 

“Duke here!”

Nathan almost cried, so relieved to hear his lover’s voice, “Duke, get up home right now!” he begged.

“Nate, I can’t. There is a delivery guy at the Gull who is making my life miserable. It almost feels like he’s been send here by Haven’s finests... Did you have anything to do with this special brand of meticulousness Chief Wuornos?” Duke was smiling and you could hear it through the line.

“I don’t mate! Please…” He didn’t even know what he wanted to say but he felt light-headed, and eager, and lonely. “Come on Duke, I need you” he ended up whispering.

 

That alone was a miracle. He’d been able to expand so much his other senses and his awareness of Duke that even when Parker wasn’t with them, they had awesome sex, build in on the emotions that linked them like a web that was becoming stronger as the days passed and reached a level that was beyond passion, beyond lust, could he say beyond love?

They’ve been through hell and back, through time and through dimensions to find each other, to fight for each other, to define a happiness no one would have given them.

 

Duke sighed…. “Nathan, be good and give me a few minutes, I promise I will meet you up in an instant.” And he just hang up, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary doing his tedious tasks before heading to the apartment above the bar.

 

> **So, yeah, we decided to introduce you to spanking. It’s going to be new, unique, incisive, and one more thing we get to explore with you.**
> 
> **Go read about it, research it and know that tonight is going to be too far of a wait for all of us, a sweet, amazing wait…**
> 
> **Until then, have a most wonderful morning Nathan.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Love xxx**

 

The man in the bed barked a disbelieving laugh; Crocker was a fucker, how else could one explain the devious reason for this letter? Nathan was completely incredulous and yet unbelievably happy; he felt so loved; he was so grateful of the fact that what he’d too often considered a handicap was now simply a pleasant challenge to play with and not a problem to overcome. Of course he was game, and because he couldn’t wait to share his realization, he texted Parker “ _Can’t wait for tonight…”_

 

And for those that haven't seen the show and want a visual, here they are:  
  

    
Nathan (Lucas), Audrey (Emily) and Duke (Eric)

 **The end**.

 

_If you've ever seen the show or read fics in this fandom, please do not hesitate to critique, so I can improve this work or any other I might be tempted to create in for this fandom (I'm not feeling a lot of confidence but I was certainly inspired by the chemistry between them enough to try, lol)._

_Of course, all comments are welcome and really appreciated :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Special Request: This is my first foray into The Haven fandom, I would certainly appreciate any comments that could help me be more true to the characters and the story being told. Thank you in advance for any help!


End file.
